


Shy Boy

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, NonYoutuber Phil, Shy Phil Lester, Youtuber Dan, liveshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Dan is in the middle of a liveshow when his boyfriend Phil arrives home. Will Dan manage to convince Phil to join him and finally make him see how much his audience loves him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

Dan was halfway his liveshow already. He had already covered a few topics like his new video, a recent series he had started watching, some more serious issues concerning politics… Usual Dan to be honest.

He was now explaining a post he had read on Tumblr earlier when he heard the front door close. ‘That must be Phil’ he thought. You see? Phil was Dan’s boyfriend but he wasn’t a Youtuber like him, he worked at the BBC headquarters as a technician, where they actually met.

“Daaaaaaan” Phil shouted downstairs, his steps coming closer to the lounge, where Dan was actually duing his liveshow.

“What? I’m in the lounge!” Dan shouted back, a smile appearing on his face “As you can guess that’s Phil” he explained to his viewers, the chat quickly filling with messages of 'Bring Phil!’ or 'Tell Phil to join!’

“Oh hey” Phil said. He rapidly noticed that Dan was doing a liveshow so he made a sign indicating that he was going to leave, since he was really shy and didn’t really want to appear in his boyfriends’ liveshow.

Dan really wanted to take Phil out of his confort zone (only if he wanted) so he could also see how much his followers loved him too, even though they hadn’t seen him much, just on a couple of photos from Dan’s Instagram.

“Wait a minute, I’m not leaving yet, just gonna get something” Dan mentioned to his followers, standing up and going to find Phil, who was pouring himself a cup of tea on the kitchen.

“Hello Phil, tired?” Dan happily said, pecking him on his lips.

“Hey again” Phil answered, continuing to make his cup of tea. “No, just thinking about reading a bit so you can finish the liveshow without distractions.”

“About that…” Dan was sure it wouldn’t hurt to ask so he gave it a go “would you maybe want to join me?”

Phil was about to speak when his boyfriend cut him off “Phil, I know you are shy but I want them to meet you. They will love you I promise, who couldn’t love you, eh?” Dan saw Phil was thinking this too much so he spoke again, “I want to be able to share this part of me too, only if you are comfortable sure, but please, do it for me.” He put his best puppy eyes, knowing Phil couldn’t resist to those.

Phil, seeing how important this was to Dan, decided to say yes. He wanted to support Dan and if this was a way he could do it, he would, even if he wasn’t 100% comfortable.

Dan let out a little scream when he heard Phil say yes, so before he could change his mind, grabbed his hand and led him to the lounge where he made him stand up so he could mention he had a  'surprise’.

“So, I’m back and I brought a surprise!” Dan reached for Phil’s hand and made him sit down next to him “It’s Phil! Say hi Phil!”

Phil was still a bit uncomfortable with this, so he murmured a little 'hi’ and waved to the camera before grabbing Dan’s hand again, out of the camera vision.

“Isn’t he handsome? Look at him, he could be a model with those cheekbones, am I right?” he heard Dan ask his audience.

“Daaaaaan” he said, now his cheeks red as a tomato, before hugging Dan from the back so he could hide his face on the crook of Dan’s neck, his chest and Dan’s back now flushed together.

“What Phil? I’m just stating the facts here! See…” Dan commented, making him lift his gaze, and resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder so he could read the messages on the chat. Most of them being 'OMG he is so adorable!’ 'Dan where can I get one?’ and 'Phil thank you for making Dan happy, we love you!’.

Dan bumped his head lightly against Phil’s, “see? I told you they would love you”

Phil could only nod and smile at that. He had been worried about the opinion Dan’s followers would have of him. He didn’t want to be seen as a burden to Dan, but apparently they loved the fact that he was making Dan happy so he would take that.

“Should we answer some questions, Phil? Let’s see…” Dan scanned the messages rapidly, searching for an appropiate one they could answer on camera “Olivia asks 'How did you two meet?”’

“It’s a bit of a long story. I went to the BBC to do an interview, and they were having some problems with the microphones, especially mine, so they called Phil in to see if he could solve the problem.” Dan was telling his audience while Phil looked at him with a little smile, also remembering their first encounter.

“Long story short, Phil here was stuggling to fix the microphone because apparently I was one of his favourite youtubers and he was nervous, isn’t that right Phil?” Dan teased him, girating his body a bit so he could poke him in the ribs, making Phil squirm and laugh a bit. “I saw how nervous he was, so I decided to engage him in a small talk which led to me asking him out for a coffee later to thank him for fixing the microphone. And here we are.” Dan finished his tale, happy now his followers knew a bit more about him.

“Okay next question from Sam, 'what’s the favourite thing to do together?’, nice question.” Dan started to think, he and Phil did a lot of things together to be honest so it was difficult to choose just one. He was about to speak when he heard his boyfriend’s shy voice say “Probably dancing to 2000’s songs on the kitchen while we make dinner.”

Oh Phil, he finally decided to get out of his shell. “Yeah, that probably.” Dan agreeded, “Or maybe some other things that are not appropriate for this PG13 liveshow.”

That’s when he heard another “Daaaaaaan” from Phil, who was hiding again on his shoulder.

“Umm let’s see what more are you asking… Alex wonders if we have any habits that annoy eachother” Dan didn’t miss a beat when he shouted “Phil constantly leaves his socks everywhere, LIKE EVERYWHERE” he gesticulated exageratedly with his hands.

“Hey! Not fair!” Phil’s whiny voice said “You tap on every surface possible, even when we are silently watching a movie and it distracts me!” Dan laughed at this. It was true, he had the annoying habit of tapping and it often drove Phil mad.

Dan looked at the clock and he decided to answer one last question before ending his liveshow. He saw an interesting one and decided that this was it, “Okay, one last question from Kayla 'This might be a bit personal but have you said I love you to each other yet? And if you have who said it first?”’

Dan didn’t even have time to think when he heard Phil’s soft voice, as the same time he brought Dan’s body closer to him “It was actually me. I told Dan I loved him after an argument.”

They both remembered it. It had been a horrible argument for them both, shouting at each other and crying, ending it with Dan storming out the apartment.

_Phil rememebrs going to bed crying, not even trying to sleep when he felt cold hands embracing him from the back. He jumped at the sensation, turning around and not leting the other person speak._

_“Please Dan, forgive me, what I said to you was horrible and I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore but I don’t want to lose you. I love you Dan. I…” Phil realized what he had said, “Oh, Dan I…” he couldn’t speak anymore, since a pair of wet and salty lips from tears kissed him hard and fast, making him lay on his back._

_Once their lips parted Dan looked at him, eyes red from crying, “Phil, I’m sorry too. We both said horrible things to eachother I know, but hey, we will deal with it, okay?”_

_He kissed him again, now more camly before moving his body a bit higher so his mouth was near Phil’s ear “You know? I love you too Phil.” was all he could say before Phil’s hands grabbed his cheeks, giving him an open mouthed kiss as he straddled him, making his back touch the soft matress beneath. Only grunts, sighs, moans and 'I love you’s’ were heard that night._

“It was an accident really but… I said it first and then he said it back and here we are” Phil continued his sentence from earlier.

Dan pecked him on the cheek before whispering a soft “I’m proud of you and I love you” into his ear so only Phil could hear.

Dan looked his liveshow chat once again before reading a request “'Kiss Phil (on the lips this time) please!’, well, what a better way to end the liveshow, right?”

He grabbed Phil by the back of his neck before kissing him not very appropiately in front of his audience, leaning onto his boyfriend so he would lay on the couch as he closed the laptop with his free hand, not wanting to let his audience see what he intended to do to his boyfriend now that the liveshow had ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
